


The Country of Marriage

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, POV Eames, POV Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Eames und Goren müssen heiraten. Das Gesetz verlangt es so.





	The Country of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte schwirrt seit Jahren in meinem Kopf umher, frühere Versionen ruhten lange Zeit unangetastet auf meinem Computer, bis dieser vor kurzem ausgewechselt werden musste. Vielleicht war es jetzt einfach Zeit daran weiter zu schreiben. 
> 
> Der Titel und die Inspiration kommen von dem Gedicht "The Country of Mariage" von Wendell Barry.

1.

　

Das Gesetz trat in Kraft nachdem sich Eames klar darüber geworden war was sie wollte. Sie hatte entschieden: Goren würde nie über ihren Versetzungsantrag erfahren.

　

Deakins nahm sie zur Seite und legte ihnen Nahe doch den jeweils Anderen zu ehelichen.

　

Goren hatte sie nur flüchtig angesehen und dann fortgeschaut. Eames fühlte einen Stich in ihrem kleinen Herzen. Sie kannte Zurückweisung. Als hätte er ihr nicht schon oft genug weh getan.

　

Aber sie beließ es dabei. Kreuzte nur die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah zu wie Goren sich heraus redete.

　

Er hielt natürlich nichts davon. Von Anfang an hatte er nichts darauf gegeben und sich gewehrt. Er hatte mit sämtlichen Vorgesetzen und Kollegen diskutiert, hatte Politiker angeschrieben. Bobby war ein Gegner des neuen Gesetzes.

　

Also blieb sie zurück. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal das er etwas, was sie beide anging nicht besprach. Er entschied für sich selbst. Nun gut, das konnte sie auch.

　

Sie hörte natürlich den Büro-Klatsch darüber das sie die Einzige sei die ihn nehmen würde. Wer sonst wollte schon Goren?

　

Wenn er es hörte, so sagte er nichts.

　

 _Sie_ sprachen nicht darüber. Zumindest nicht miteinander.

　

Es gab eine kurze Übergangsperiode in der sich Paare bildeten und eintragen ließen, bevor einer oder beide einen Partner aus dem System zugewiesen bekommen konnten.

　

Eames versuchte ein paar Mal mit Goren darüber zu reden, doch er blockte ab. Natürlich, dachte sie bitter. Als der Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch landete der darauf hinwies das er noch eine 6 wöchige Frist hatte um die entsprechenden Beziehungs-Parameter zu erfüllen, fühlte Eames hässliche Schadenfreude.

　

Der Gedanke das ihm das recht geschehe, hielt allerdings nur kurz an. Auch Eames hatte diesen Brief bekommen, doch im Gegensatz zu Goren unauffällig und ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen in ihrer Schublade verschwinden lassen.

　

Ihre Schwester erinnerte sie schließlich bereits oft genug daran.

　

"Auf was wartest du, Alex?" Ihre Schwester hatte gut reden, _sie_ war schließlich verheiratet. Mit dem Mann den sie liebte.

　

Obendrei hatten Zivilisten es sowieso besser. Sie dürften bis zu ihrem Dreißigsten Lebensjahr warten ob sie einen Partner fanden. Erst danach fielen sie in die Maschinerie. Erst dann wurden sie den Tests ausgesetzt. Dem Losungsverfahren. Bekamen drei Partner vorgesetzt aus denen sie wählen konnten. Dann kamen die drei vorgeschriebenen Treffen. Dann die Entscheidung. Bei Unzufriedenheit oder Paaren die doch nicht kompatibel waren konnte der Vorgang bis zu drei Mal wiederholt werden.

　

Aber nicht Alex.

　

Denn Alex war eben bei Major Case. Die Regularien hier waren klar.

　

Es war kindisch es heraus zu zögern. Doch sie wusste er würde nicht mit sich reden lassen. Letztendlich würde er es einsehen, das wusste sie. Dann würde er zu ihr kommen und sie stotternd und stammelnd fragen. Denn wen wollte er sonst fragen?

　

Doch trotzdem dauerte es noch fast eine ganze weitere Woche bis er sie ansprach.

　

"Ähmm... Eames. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen..." Er machte eine Geste die alles bedeuten konnte. Trat dann von einem zum anderen Bein. "Ich weiß es ist kurzfristig... Und unfair weil du mich bereits gefragt hast, aber--" Seine Augen flackerten umher. Zu ihr, der Wand, seinen Schuhspitzen und zurück.

　

Eames sah ihn gleichmütig an, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Finger gestapelt. _Denk nicht ich mache es dir einfach, Bobby Goren._

　

Dann brachte er die Worte aus seiner Kehle hervor.

　

"Wü-würdest... Würdest du mich heiraten?"

　

Goren schwitze, versuchte seine Hände still zu halten die sein Klemmbrett bearbeiteten. Eames glaubte das Brett würde es nicht mehr lange machen.

　

Ansehen konnte er sie nicht. Immer noch nicht. Sie seufzte. Sie wusste sie hatte ihren Spaß gehabt.

　

"Woher bist du dir so sicher das ich nicht morgen einen Termin auf dem Standesamt habe?"

　

"Oh." Bei Gott, er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht.

　

Eames spürte Ärger in sich aufkochen. Goren bemerkte es auch.

　

"Es tut mir leid, Eames."

　

"Wie viele Frauen genau hast du gestern angerufen um mich nicht fragen zu müssen?"

　

"K-keine." Er schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß. " _Wirklich_ keine."

　

"Keinen Test?"

　

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

　

"Nein, keinen Test. Ich könnte nicht-- Nein. Bitte."

　

Eames nickte. Nein, sie wollte selbst keinen Test. Was sollte das schon bringen? Einen Fremden finden der laut Computer Berechnungen zu ihr passte? Nein, lieber nicht. Was sie mit Goren hatte war gut genug für sie.

　

"Ok."

　

" _Oh_ \- ok?"

　

Sie gab dem Grinsen nicht nach, das ihre Mundwinkel aufwärts zog. Gorens Erleichterung traf sie hart. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie ja sagte. Und dann? Was hätte er dann getan?

　

Was wurde mit Menschen getan die dem neuen Gesetz nicht nach kamen? _Was für eine Frage Alex_ , dachte sie, _er wäre ins Gefängnis gegangen. Vielleicht auch eine Anstalt_.

　

Ein Schauer überfiel sie. Dieser dumme Idiot.

　

Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie wischte die Frustration über ihn hinfort. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen dem nach zu hängen. Es war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen das sie hier enden würden.

　

*

　

Sie heirateten am gleichen Tag. Es war eine kurze Sache. In der Mittagspause waren sie kurz rüber zum Rathaus gegangen. Eames wies Goren auf einen Senffleck auf seiner Krawatte hin.

　

"Ich sagte doch wir hätte im Anschluss essen sollen."

　

Goren schüttelte den Kopf, aber sagte nichts. Er begann die Krawatte zu lösen.

　

Erstaunlich aufmerksam beobachtete Eames wie seine langen Finger den Knoten so weit öffnete das er hinaus schlüpfen konnte. Sie sah ihn nicht oft ohne Krawatte. Ohne sah er immer etwas... Ungebändigt aus. Die Krawatte und die teuren Anzüge waren Teil des Bildes das er präsentierte. Er knöpfte einen, dann zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf. Sein Hals war frei.

　

Eames räusperte sich. Hoffte das ihr erröten auch der zu stickigen, warmen Luft zugeschrieben werden konnte.

　

*

　

Die kurze und auf Nötigste beschränkte Zeremonie kam zum Ende. Die Worte waren gestutzt und karg. Der Beamte wirkte müde. Er hatte die Worte hinunter gebetet, wie sie einem Verdächtigen seine Rechte aufsagen würde. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie viele Paare er heute bereits getraut hatte. Sie wollte auch nicht wissen wie viele von diesen Ehen aus Vernunft geschlossen wurden, wie ihre.

　

Die vom Staat bezahlten Trauzeugen sahen gelangweilt aus. Eames konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln: 8 Stunden am Tag in diesem farblosen Raum zu sitzen und Leuten dabei zuzusehen wie sie heiraten müssen ist nicht gerade etwas das auf ihrer Wunschliste sehr weit oben steht.

　

Draußen regnete es und die kühle, klamme Luft die in das Zimmer zog brachte leises Murmeln von Wartenden hinein. In der Tür stand schon das nächste Paar. Sie waren beide erschreckend jung; Er sah ein wenig nervös aus, schob seine Brille immer wieder nach oben, während sie trotzig und entschlossen wirkte, mit ihrem hartem Kiefer und dem dunklen, feuchten Haaren.

　

„Sie dürfen sich küssen." sagte der Beamte zum Abschluss, wirkte aber so als rechne er nicht damit das einer von ihnen das Angebot annahm. Er wandte sich ab und ordnete die Unterlagen. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen gab ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von sich.

　

„Ich erkläre sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau." Der Beamte reichte Goren die Papiere und rief dann in Richtung Tür:. „Der Nächste bitte!"

　

Dann wurden sie nach draußen, zu den nassen, wartenden Menschen, gedrängt.

　

Als sie ins Freie traten, war es erstaunlich hell trotz Niederschlag. Eames Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich wieder an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

　

„Willst du noch einen Kaffee bevor wir wieder zum Präsidium fahren?" Eine ganz gewöhnliche Frage an einem ganz gewöhnlichem Tag.

　

„Wann hab ich schon mal nein zu Kaffee gesagt?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser, was nichts mit den aufwellenden Gefühlen in ihrem Innern zu tun hatte.

 

Sie sah hinab auf Gorens Hand: Kein Ring.

 

Bis auf die Unterlagen gab es keinen Hinweis darauf was sie in ihrer Mittagspause getan hatten.  

　

*

　

Eames war bereits verheiratet gewesen.

　

Aber das war anders, sagte Goren später, und erinnerte sie daran das sie eine _echte_ Ehe geführt hatte.

　

"Das," Er gestikulierte zwischen ihnen. ",i-ist es ja nicht."

　

Eames sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Antworten würde sie darauf nicht. Goren würde nicht bestimmen wie echt ihre Ehe war.

　

Denn Eames wusste es besser.


End file.
